UWF International Championship
The International Championship is one of the mid-tier championships in the Ultimate Wrestling Federation. It was originally a mid-tier championship in NoDQ CAW and came over to UWF with Chef when NoDQ closed down in June 2005 after Fully Charged. The title began on October 26, 2005 at NoDQ Jackpot. It came to UWF in June 2006 during the UWF Ultimate Tournament. When UWF returned for its second volume in November 2012, the NoDQ part of the title was dropped and it became known as just the UWF International Championship. =Stats and Info= * The NoDQ International Championship has been active for 673 days+. * There have been a total of sixteen different reigns * There have been a total of thirteen different people to hold the NoDQ International Championship. * Scorpion, Ash Williams, and Spider-man hold the record for most reigns with 2. * Ash Williams holds the record for the longest reign with 156 days. * Rhino holds the record for the shortest reign with 3 days. * Ash Williams holds the record for the longest combined reign length with 189 days. * Ash Williams holds the record for most successful title defenses with 6. * Spider-man is the only man to hold the title in both NoDQ CAW and UWF. =Title History= NoDQ International Championship Name Date Won Active Days held Event Match Notes Superman 10/26/2004 59 days NoDQ Jackpot Defeated Leatherface, Lex Luger, & Razor Ramon in a Ladder Match Batman 12/24/2004 14 days NoDQ Eastern #15 Defeated Superman in a Viewer's Choice Match The Joker 1/7/2005 11 days NoDQ Eastern #17 Defeated Batman The Terminator 1/18/2005 14 days NoDQ Deadly Sin Defeated The Joker in a No DQ Match Las Vegas Link 2/1/2005 75 days NoDQ & SNJ Domestic Disturbance Defeated Freddy Krueger, Hulk, & The Terminator Spider-man 4/17/2005 6 days NoDQ Action #7 Defeated Las Vegas Link in a Steel Cage Match Ganondorf 4/23/2005 13 days NoDQ Action #9 Defeated Spider-man Chef 5/6/2005 72 days NoDQ Spring Cleaning Defeated Ganondorf title came to UWF, title retired (6/17/2005)- (6/9/2006) Ash Williams 7/9/2006 156 days UWF Voltage #22 Defeated Chef title inactive (7/20/2006)- (3/27/2007) and an additional 285 days Scorpion 5/30/2008 35 days UWF Shockwave #16 Defeated Ash Williams Zatoichi 7/4/2008 21 days UWF Shockwave #21 Defeated Scorpion Zatoichi vacates title to focus on a NODQ CAW Championship Match Scorpion(2) 8/1/2008 70 days UWF Shockwave #24 Defeated Mario in a No DQ Match Ash Williams(2) 10/10/2008 33 days UWF Shockwave #30 Defeated Ben Reilly & Scorpion in a Ladder Match Ben Reilly 11/12/2008 72 days UWF Detainment Defeated Ash Williams first man to hold title at same time as UWF American Championship Spider-man(2) 1/23/2009 19 days UWF Shockwave #40 Defeated Ben Reilly held title at same time as UWF American Championship Rhino 2/11/2009 3 days+ UWF The Final Pain Defeated Spider-man title retired 2/11/2009 - 11/16/2012 =Title Designs= The NoDQ International Championship has gone through a couple of different designs during its lifetime. First, during its run in NoDQ CAW, there was no belt design used since it was on Day of Reckoning. When Zatoichi came over to UWF, a title design was created for the title. This design was used from season five to season six. In the middle of season six, UWF moved over to Smackdown vs. RAW 2007. The design of the title changed with the move. This new title design was used from the middle of season six to the end of season nine. When UWF returned with its second volume, the title belt was changed again with the change to WWE 12. That is the design that is currently being used. Category:Championships in CAW Category:Midcard Championships in CAW Category:UWF Category:NoDQ